


These Images Have Filled My Head

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos imagine, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael clifford imagine, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, i also need to stop writing smut during lectures where my professor likes to walk around, i really like the word cock, imagine, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Theater sex with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Images Have Filled My Head

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: um….I wrote Michael smut during my lecture again……
> 
> Movie theatre smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Jasey Rae by All Time Low cos these images have literally filled my head.
> 
> -S

"So which movie do you wanna see?" Michael asks you when you’re in line at the ticket booth at the movie theatre. You hadn’t really wanted to go to the movies at all, but a thought had crossed your mind and you couldn’t get the idea out of your head. "Um……something action-y" You say. "Two for Divergent," Michael tells the girl in the ticket booth. Michael pays for the tickets then takes you to buy popcorn and a drink with two straws to share. "Let’s sit in the back." you say when you get to your theatre, dragging him to the top left corner of the theatre. He sits on the seat next to the wall and you sit next to him. 

Thirty minutes into the movie, the middle arm rest is up, and you’re pressed against Michael’s side with his arm around you. Your left hand is resting on his right thigh, just above his knee. You slowly start rubbing your hand up and down his thigh. ”W-what are you doing?” he whispers in your ear. You shrug, giving his an innocent smile. You continue rubbing his thigh noticing his growing bulge. You run you finger along the outline of his cock, hearing his suck in a sharp breath. You press the heel of your hand down on his cock, palming him through jeans. He gasps quietly, trying to keep his attention on the movie that’s playing. You pop open the button of his skinny jeans and zip down the zipper. You reach into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pull out his hard cock. You lick the palm of your hand then wrap your hand around his erection, jerking his off for a while, still facing the movie screen. You run your thumb in the slit of the head, smearing the bit of pre-cum over his dick, making the slide of your hand easier. Deciding you’ve teased him enough, you lean down and lick the underside of his cock, then sucking at the head. He gasps above you, curling his right hand in your hair, not pushing you down, just holding on. You bob your head up and down on his cock, swirling your tongue around the head. You pull off of him, looking up to see him biting on his left hand to stop himself from moaning out loud. You lock eyes with him, smirking before you lean down, taking him as far down as you can, your hand wrapping around what doesn’t fit in your mouth. You hollow out your cheeks and take him down until he hits the back of your throat, swallowing around him. His grip on your hair tightens, his hips jerk up as his cock throbs, shooting his cum down your throat. You pull off him, swallowing the cum in your mouth. HE tucks himself back into his pants and jeans. He kisses you hot and messily, tasting himself on your tongue. ”Gonna make you feel so good when we get home” he whispers huskily into your ear, wrapping his arm back around you, his attention back on the movie screen.


End file.
